Running
by hikari Kei hanazono
Summary: Claire Bennet and her family are on the run from their own father. Everyone who was involved with her, friends, family, even enemies… they are all in danger… after the episode where Syler attacked Claire’s mother. Rated T for graphic violence and language
1. Prologue: Claire is Running

Running

Claire Bennet and her family are on the run from their own father. Everyone who was involved with her, friends, family, even enemies… they are all in danger…. Set after the episode where Syler attacked Claire's mother. R&R!

Prologue

Runaway

It was 3:20 in the morning, but unfortunately I couldn't get to sleep. I hadn't been able to since I was supposed to have my memory wiped. What if 'daddy' came in and did it during the night?

The weirdest part of the situation that I was more said about Zach losing his memory… I had really missed him, and I really wanted him to remember….

But then again, the Haitian said it was impossible for him to give the memories back. Which really sucked, cause I miss the Zach who knew what the heck was going on. When I had to show him what I could do for the second time, it almost hurt me more than the fall to have to watch the fear in his eyes for the second time.

Which is weird right? I mean, I wasn't in love with him… He was just my best friend… my only friend. Besides, he wasn't exactly that into… girls.

I heard soft footsteps on the stairs… crap… 'Dad' was home. I quickly pulled my sheets over my shoulders, and slammed my eyes shut.

The door creaked open, and someone turned on the light… what the hell? I couldn't risk opening my eyes… but what if it was the Haitian?

I tensed my muscles up, they couldn't hurt me, I could probably knock them out long enough to get mom and Lyle out of the house.

My muscles tensed up, I sprang from my bed, and opened my eyes as I hit the floor closest to the window.

"Claire?"

"Zach?"

Zach and Lyle were both in my room, staring at me, Lyle looked a little scared.

"Sorry, I thought that you were, dad… or maybe that guy who works for him." Feeling slightly embarrassed now, standing there, only wearing a tank top.

"Although, a more important question at the moment would be to ask what the heck are you doing in my room, in the middle of the night?"

Zach and Lyle exchanged glances, Lyle held up his hands in defeat. "You deal with this dude. I've got nothing."

Zach shifted his glance around my room, as if he was checking for something.

"Well… your mom called me while you were at cheerleading practice, and asked me to come over. Then there was this Haitian guy…"  
I gasped "What?"

"Let me finish." Zach said patiently. "The Haitian told me that your father had wiped my memory and we used to be best friends. And that I needed to escape with your family… to get away from your father."

"But he can follow us! He'll follow us everywhere, and all he wants is me… still doesn't exactly explain what your doing in my room though." I said raising my eyebrows.

"We're supposed to get you. We need you to come with us."

I sighed, sitting back on the bed. "I can't. If I come with you, I'll put all of you in danger."

Zach sat down beside me, his earphones that always hung across his neck brushed against my ear.

"C'mon Claire. I need you. Don't make me lose my best friend, just like you lost yours."

He was so stubborn! Agitated, I looked at him.

"Fine. I'll come. But only because you're a jackass."

He smiled. We were running.


	2. Chapter One Everything Burns

Chapter One

Everything Burns

We all piled into the rogue. I had left most everything in my room, and had changed of course. It felt so weird, just leaving the house and running. Mom and Mr. Muggles were up in the front, Lyle in the middle seat, and Zach and me in the way back.

My hands curled around the edges of the window, and I watched as we pulled out of the driveway. Would I ever even see my house again? Or my dad?

I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I turned. Zach had a hand on my shoulder, studying my face carefully.

"It'll be okay, Claire," he whispered. I swallowed, and nodded. 'Don't you dare start crying.' I told myself.

Zach reached down to his bag and pulled out another pair of headphones, ear buds, and handed me one of them. It was sweet of him, but I doubted that it was really going to help me. I accepted it, and put in my ear. I was surprised it was the normal music that he played in his car...

Walking through life unnoticed

Knowing that no one cares

Too consumed in their masquerade

No one sees her there

And still she sings

'Til everything burns

While everyone screams

Burning their lies

Burning my dreams

All of this hate

I'll burn it all down

As my anger reigns

The Song was the last thing I remembered before falling asleep.

When I woke up, my head was in Zach's lap… he had his regular earphones back in. His hand was smoothing my hair…

"Where are we?" I asked Groggily.

"Southern Oklahoma. You slept for a long time… are you okay?"

I sat up, and grabbed the earphone wire, yanking it out of my ear.

"Yeah, I'm okay."

He nodded, scrutinizing my expression.

"What?" I asked, exasperated.

"You were yelling in your sleep."

I shrugged. So maybe I had some nightmares. It's not like they were real."

"It's okay to be scared Claire. We all are." He whispered, shooting a glance to the front of the car.

I shook my head angrily. "But you don't get it! You can't heal if they shoot at you! If they try to kill you, there's nothing that I can do to help you. I just feel so…" I drifted off, shaking my head. I felt a single tear fall down my cheek. Angrily, I wiped it away.

"Claire, c'mon! We're going to be fine! It's going to be all right." More tears were falling now, and he wiped them away with his thumb. "Don't worry about us. You've done that all you're life… or as much as we've been friends…" He thought about that for a minute, and I gave a sad little giggle. "I think it's your turn to be worried about."

I smiled up at him. Sure enough, he smiled back. "You're super man Claire. We're all going to be fine."

The Rogue's door swung open, and I shrank back against Zach.

"Hey Lovebirds, we stopped about five minutes ago. Mom's tired and she wants sleep. We're already checked in!"

I peered curiously out the window. We were at a very small, luxurious looking hotel.

"Whoa mom, no need to try to be discreet." I said snidely.

I expected Zach to laugh, as he usually does at my sarcasm. But I looked over at him, and he was bright red… blushing? I shook my head.

"C'mon guys. Let's go ahead and check all this out." I gave Lyle a look that said, you're gonna get it later, and he gave me a smug smile.

As I got out of the car, I tripped, and fell flat on my face, feeling the cuts on my hands as they scrapped on the rough concrete, and heard my jeans rip at the knees. "Great." I muttered. Just 'cuz I can heal doesn't mean I have to be the clumsiest person in the world, does it?

"Hey! Are you okay?" a man's voice said from above me.

"Yeah." I muttered, I started to stand up, but he grabbed my hands and pulled me up.

He was lean, and slightly muscular. His hair was windblown, and a cute brown color. His eyes were brown as well… he looked about my age.

"That was quite the fall, are you sure that you're okay?" he asked. He had the cutest smile.

Then I realized I was staring.

I quickly looked everywhere but his face, immediately looking at my shoes. "Um, yeah, I'm fine. Just being clumsy I guess."

I flashed a smile at him, still not looking at his eyes.

"Great, well, as long as your sure…"

"Yeah, I'm great! Thanks umm…"

"West. My name is West Rosen."

He paused, looking at me expectantly, and I looked back at him.

"I've told you my name, can you tell me yours?"

I mentally hit myself. "Uh yeah! Sorry, My name is Claire."

"Cool." He smiled at me again. "So, you might find this kinda weird, but I need a date tonight for this thing that I'm doing with some friends. And well… you want to come?"

"Um, yeah! That sounds cool."

"See you tonight then. I'll be back in the lobby. Wear something nice."

I nodded eagerly, and West shot me a smile. "See you later Claire." I bit my lip.

"Well then… that was weird…" Lyle said. "C'mon."

He walked off into the little hotel, and I stared off after West as he walked away.

I glanced at Zach for a moment, but something really confused me.

He was bright red and glowering. He grabbed my arm, and muttered, "C'mon, let's go Claire."

I opened my mouth to argue, but I saw his expression, and shut my mouth. I grabbed onto his hand, and looked away from West.

A/N: so whaddya think? Thanks so much for my review last chapter!  The song that I used in this chapter was Everything Burns, thus the chapter name. Anastacia sings it… and after thinking about why I named this chapter, I thought maybe since Zach is so into music, I would go ahead and name all the chapters after songs. Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
